


Drum Lesson🥁 🎸

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Reggie, Alex likes Reggie, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Gay Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Here comes the sun, Kissing, Love Story, M/M, Making Out, Reggie likes Alex, Sex story, Shirtless, Songfic, Touching, becoming boyfriends, minor luke and julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Alex and Reggie get together because of a drum lesson, also Luke and Julie are together.
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 28





	Drum Lesson🥁 🎸

Reggie was in the garage sitting behind Alex’s drum kit trying to learn how to play. The band didn’t know but whenever they had downtime he tried to teach himself drums. Reggie was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt along with black pants that had rips in them. He didn’t wear his leather jacket it got hot in the garage that Friday afternoon. Luke was at his parent's house, Julie was finishing school but Alex poofed into the garage. 

Alex was wearing his pink hoodie with his cap hat backwards, he wore black shorts with a pull cord and a gold necklace. “Reginald what are you doing behind my drum-kit? You know I don’t like anyone touching my stuff.” It was true Alex used to go off big time whenever Luke or Bobby touched his stuff they liked to hide things on him. 

“Sorry dude, I’m trying to learn how to play I wanted to keep it a secret my bad.” Alex wondered why Reggie wanted to keep it a secret from them. “Why didn’t you just ask me, I would be happy to teach you no need for secrets.” Reggie shrugged his shoulders Alex stood next to him placing a comforting hand.

“Again I’m sorry, I just wanted to see if I could do it. I guess it would be ok if you teach me I’m not very good.” Sighing Alex noticed lately that Reggie liked to be really negative when he talked about himself. “It takes a lot of practice, so don’t feel bad if you can’t get it straight away.”

Alex stood behind Reggie scooting him forward on the small drum seat. Basically, Reggie was sitting on Alex’s lap not feeling weird at all he never really been this close before. “Alex that can’t be very comfortable, you don’t mind that I’m on your lap do you?” A smirk came on Alex’s face he didn’t mind because he actually really liked Reggie. 

“It’s fine just try not to move so much, I might fall off so let’s start with the kick drum by getting a rhythm with that.” Reggie watched Alex’s foot start with the kick drum he stopped after a few minutes giving Reggie a turn. He found the beat pretty quickly making Alex feel proud to be teaching Reggie. 

“That’s a great start, now let’s try with the sticks I’ll hold your arms you follow along with me.” It felt normal Alex was a good teacher Reggie followed doing the arm movements he started a rhythm. Alex up the tempo surprising Reggie when he started singing the Edge Of Great. 

“I believe, I believe that we’re just one dream.  
Away from who we’re meant to be,  
cause we’re standing  
On the edge of great, on the edge of great.”

Reggie flashed back to when Luke tried to prove his chemistry with him, it was a surreal moment that made him question everything. Alex stopped playing as Reggie was moving around making him feel tingly down below. “Reg you mind not moving so much? I might be getting a slight problem.”

Alex groaned making Reggie sharply look at him, finally understanding what was happening he couldn’t help but look down at Alex’s crotch.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t notice, I guess I should feel flattered.” Reggie smiled Alex looked all ashamed it was fine it even turned Reggie on a little. 

“Um.. yeah I guess sorry, I mean do you know how hot you are Reggie?” What thought Reggie was Alex flirting with him? Reggie never really thought of himself as hot though. “I never really thought about it, but if you say so I guess maybe.” 

They both stared each other but Alex took his chance and kissed him. Reggie didn’t have time to react once Alex’s lips collided with his it felt like a dream world. Reggie kissed Alex back he didn’t care they sat on a tiny seat they would make it work. 

The passion got turned up when Alex dropped his drumsticks pushing Reggie’s body closer to his slipping one hand under Reggie’s white shirt. “God feels so good, don’t stop please.” It was all Reggie managed to say as Alex’s finger brushed over his nipple tweaking it between his fingers. Reggie's hands lifted Alex’s hoodie off tossing it onto the floor he had no shirt underneath. Alex followed by lifting the bass players shirt up over his head tossing it aside it landed next to his pink hoodie. “Maybe we should move this to the couch, it would be a little easier to do things,” Alex said while kissing Reggie’s neck, one of the perks of being a ghost was being able to teleport places fast so that’s what they did. 

On the couch Alex pulled Reggie down so Reggie was beneath him. Having no shirts on felt great being able to touch muscles, Alex moaned when Reggie sucked on his collar bone he could feel Alex’s hardness whenever he moved to press into him. “Alex you are beautiful, I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Feeling bold wanting to prove to Reggie he wasn’t dreaming. Alex palmed Reggie's erection rubbing it through his pants. “Not dreaming, does that feel good?” It felt so good he just couldn’t say it, it was like his mind left his body. Reggie couldn’t say coherent sentences but he nodded. 

Alex took it as a good sign moving his hand finally putting it down Reggie's pants. Reggie lost all control feeling the pleasure rock throughout his body he whimpered. While Alex got him off Reggie started to palm Alex feeling his erection grow bigger. Reggie cum on his pants after he put his hand down Alex’s shorts jerking him off.

It didn’t take long for both of them to cum after it they both collapsed into each other’s arms. “Thanks, Alex that was epic, you are very skilled.” He kissed Reggie's cheek while holding him Reggie smiled. “Likewise you have some skills too, so are we boyfriends now?”

Chuckling Reggie turned to face Alex kissing him on the lips. “100% yes I love that, this is the start of something beautiful.” They rested peacefully in each other’s arms even though ghosts didn’t sleep both closed their eyes in blissful slumber. One hour later Julie and Luke walked into the garage to see Alex and Reggie curled up together with a blanket over them. 

“OMG! I knew it yes finally I win Luke, I told you they would hook up.” He looked at Julie pouting because he wanted to win. “No fair they could’ve waited, but you know I’m happy for them.” 

Julie and Luke smiled at the love birds they’d didn’t want to wake them but Julie thought of an idea. “Hey, why don’t we take a picture? I’m sure they’d be ok with it.” Luke kissed Julie's cheek watching her pull out her phone ready to take the picture.

“I’m sure Alex will have something to say, but yeah why not go ahead.”Julie set up her camera after a few minutes of framing the shot she snapped the picture. Julie was wearing her yellow sweatshirt and blue genes her hair was in buns. Luke as wearing his maroon shirt with a collar, and blacked ripped pants with a chain across his pocket. 

“A pictures worth a thousand words, can’t wait till they see it.” Luke loved how excited Julie was his girlfriend was the best. They both walked out of the garage hand in hand. Alex and Reggie stayed that way they laid until the morning sun came shining through the garage.

Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Little darling, the smile's returning to their faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do  
Here comes the sun  
It's all right  
It's all right

Reggie woke up at one point thinking he was so lucky this all happened because of a drum lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone 
> 
> I hope you all really enjoyed reading this story, I like the idea of Alex and Reggie so I thought I give it a try.  
> It's a mature story cause of the kissing/ touching each other lol I wanted to see if I could write that way.
> 
> If you like it please let me know with a comment and Kudos thank you all see you soon.


End file.
